


Hidden Love

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Trish and Lita take a moment alone.





	

“Shut up and kiss me…”

The words leave her lips before she can stop to think about the logic of it, laughing when Trish looks startled.

“What?”

She steps closer, kissing her gently, taking her time to tease Trish into relaxing, smiling against her lips when Trish sighs slightly. She knows why Trish was surprised, but then she’s had a lot of time to think about what she wants… and she wants Trish. She has always wanted Trish. She just never knew how to tell her before now. Before today. 

Trish is smiling when she finally pulls away. Pleased to finally, finally have her Lita. For good.


End file.
